


Welcome

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [34]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside Zeke's door for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

.  
Casey backs up against the door as Zeke leans into him. He’s still hot and shaky from the ride over, from the dirty little interlude behind the gas station, but even so, he’s on guard as well. He can’t completely trust this guy, not yet. Still, here he is, overshadowed by that long, sinuous body and hot, amused look. The soft lips graze his, and he’s bow-string tense between apprehension and aching, horny hunger. Zeke plants his hands on either side of Casey’s shoulders, and leans in to kiss him, his tongue sliding in, so confident he won’t be denied. Casey’s senses reel at the presence of that tongue, its heat, its taste, its arch and teasing movement filling his mouth. Zeke presses his thigh against Casey’s groin, and Casey puts his hand on that thigh and squeezes, then rakes his stubby nails up the denim-clad skin, making desperate little noises into Zeke's eager, devouring mouth. _Yes, yes, yeah, come on._ Zeke grunts, pushes in harder, then starts undoing Casey’s belt and opening his jeans. He pauses.

"Why are you here, Casey?" he asks, looking into his eyes, a ravenous, golden-brown stare. "Tell me."

The reply is soft, breathless. "Because – " Casey hesitates. Zeke rubs the heel of his hand against Casey’s erection, pushing down along its length, pinning him with his eyes. Casey let out a choked gasp and clutches at Zeke’s shirt. Zeke slips his hand into Casey’s jeans, and takes hold of his dick through his briefs. He waits. "Because – you kissed me," Casey whispers frantically.

Zeke brings his lips to Casey’s now, running the tip of his tongue along them. Casey whimpers, reaches up to take Zeke’s head in his hands, but Zeke pulls back. He grins a slow grin, and licks again at Casey’s mouth. "Is that all it took? A kiss?" He grinds against him, slow lascivious movements. "Hasn’t anyone ever kissed you before, Casey?" and he laughs as Casey ducks his head, averting his eyes. "Oh fuck me, was that your first kiss?" He takes Casey’s jaw in his hand and turns his face back to look in his eyes. He sees the answer there, and his breath quickens. "So I'm the only one who's ever tasted your mouth?" His eyes sparkle as he grips Casey again and squeezes. The squirming moan he gets brings another laugh, this one low and dark.

Casey glares at him. "All right, now you tell me," he hisses. "Why am I here, Zeke?" He lays his hand along Zeke's jaw, and baring his teeth, he pushes his thumb into the smiling mouth. He feels the hot, lithe tongue, the lips close around his thumb and suck. He closes his eyes and moans. _"Tell me."_

Zeke lets go of his thumb and kisses his neck, biting gently. "Because you were bleeding." He sucks, enough to sting but not enough to leave a mark. "Because I was bored." He grinds again, starting to make little sounds of his own. Casey settles his hands on Zeke's hips, pushes back against him, gasping. "Because you turned out to be too fucking hot for words, and nobody else knows it." This last he whispers roughly into Casey's ear. "You're my buried treasure, Casey, my fucking secret." He opens Casey's shirt, baring one shoulder, and kisses the pale skin, runs his teeth over the jut of collarbone. Then he takes hold of Casey's neck and pulls his head back by the hair. "I jerk off thinking about you, about how hot you are. About what you'd sound like, coming." He touches his forehead to Casey's, looking into his eyes. _Want you, want you._ "Do you do that, Casey? Get off on the thought of me?"

Casey's "yes" is a whimper, small and helpless.

"Yeah? You work your dick thinking about me sucking it? Or do you want to suck me? Is that it? Is that what gets you off?" He prods Casey's lips with his tongue, pushing deep into his mouth, pulling out and pushing in again, thrusting. Casey whines and sucks at it, desperately trying to get traction against Zeke's stilled hand. Zeke breaks the kiss, licks at the panting, hungry lips, and gives Casey another slow, hot push of his hips.

"Think I’ll do that right now," he growls softly. "Get you off. That way we can go upstairs and take our time." He runs his thumb up and down Casey’s dick through the cotton of his briefs, and murmurs into his open mouth. "Think about why you’re here, Casey. Think about what you want me to do to you more than anything. What do you want, Casey? What do you want?" And he kisses him again, plunging deep, grips him and strokes, and sucks down Casey's choked yell as he comes hard into Zeke’s hot, enveloping hand.

.


End file.
